Shooting Stars
by sixbynine
Summary: A missing scene story. Keita and Kazuki in between the roof and the next morning... a little PWPy


This is a request fic for siriusfasha. I decided to pick up just before the anime ended, sort of like a missing scene story. anyway the request is down below, i hope i got it right.

REQUEST: An NC-17 Kazuki/Keita (Gakuen Heaven) fic. Story revolving on how they "sleep" together for the 1st time

Keita was the first to break away from the kiss, surprised at his friend but also strangely comfortable. Kazuki rested his head against the younger boys and smiled softly,

"We should head inside" he said quietly "It's getting colder, I don't think this blanket will help much"

Keita nodded in agreement not wanting to talk; still remembering the feel of his friends lips on his. Kazuki stood up and reached out a hand to help Keita to his feet, Keita stood and stretched whilst Kazuki looked at him, enjoying the view. They walked back across the roof in silence enjoying the night-time air. Kazuki helped Keita in through the window and shut it behind him closing out the cooling air. Keita shivered slightly and Kazuki wrapped him in his arms. Nibbling gently on his ear Kazuki moved his mouth back towards Keita's, Keita gladly accepted; wanting to feel his lips again, Kazuki pushed him back against the wall behind him and placed his hands either side of Keita's head, slipping his tongue into Keita's mouth. Keita had a niggling thought at the back of his head about Kazuki being his best _male_ friend, but Kazuki's skilful tongue pushed away any doubts, and as Kazuki pushed his friend harder into the wall, creating friction any and all thoughts were ignored,

"You know…" said Kazuki against Keita's lips "…There are more comfortable places in the house than this wall" and he looked down at him suggestively

Keita blushed knowing he was referring to the many bedrooms they had found the last time they were here. Kazuki ran his hand down the younger boys arm and rested it on his hip pulling him gently towards him "Completely up to you of course" Kazuki said, although his actions suggested the direction he really wanted this conversation to take,

Keita blushed even more and looked up at Kazuki unable to say it, Kazuki understood thought and took his hand leading him towards the closest room and shutting the door behind them. Keita had barely got through the door when Kazuki pinned him against the wall again, attacking his lips with renewed fervour. Keita tentatively kissed the older boy back and, slipping his hands out of the loose hold Kazuki had, wrapped them around his neck keeping Kazuki's head in place. Kazuki smiled at this reaction and bit down lightly on Keita's bottom lip, Keita let out a light moan and relaxed into Kazuki's arms, Kazuki lifted the smaller boy up and carried him to the bed. Keita had a brief thought about the convenience of being in one of the only rooms with a bed in it, before the pressure of Kazuki's obvious arousal against his stomach drove all rational thought from his mind. Pushing his tongue tentatively into Kazuki's mouth, Keita began to act instinctively and his hands began to unbutton Kazuki's jacket, slipping inside to pull the older boy closer. Kazuki's heart soared at this reaction; it was more than he'd ever hoped for. Not wanting to be left behind he slipped Keita's jacket off his shoulders and flung it to the floor; his shirt was quick to follow, and Kazuki was quickly exploring the newly exposed flesh, kissing his way down to Keita's trousers,

"No fair" came a breathless voice from above him "Your still wearing your shirt"

Kazuki smiled and took his jacket and shirt off piling them along with Keita's "Better?" he asked nibbling on the flesh of Keita's abdomen.

Keita blushed at his pushiness and avoided Kazuki's smiling eyes, still awkward with the situation; he gasped at the friction created as he felt Kazuki push his zipper down over his arousal. Kazuki smiled,

"You like that?" he asked already knowing the answer and running his finger down it

"Nmnmm" Keita gasped and his hips thrust upwards reaching for Kazuki's hand, Kazuki pulled his boxers down and they joined the pile of clothes on the floor. He paused for a moment to look at Keita lying the; naked

Keita looked away embarrassed and pushed his legs together "don't stare at me" he said

Kazuki pushed his legs apart again and bent his head into the gap, running his tongue gently along Keita making him gasp and arch his back "I like staring at you" he whispered quietly "You're nice to stare at"

Keita was too distracted to respond, his hips moving upward searching for Kazuki's mouth; Kazuki happily obliged taking Keita into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip. Keita moaned and his head fell backwards, no longer caring about the fact that it was his best friend making him feel like this. Kazuki took Keita's distraction as an opportunity to slip a finger inside him, Keita gasped at the sensation and tensed up. Kazuki looked up at him,

"Relax" he said soothingly as he moved his finger in and out slowly, before adding a second finger and speeding up slightly

Keita's face screwed up as he forced his body to relax and gradually became accustomed to the presence of Kazuki's fingers, Kazuki removed his fingers and brought himself up to Keita's level. Tentative hands reached out and undid Kazuki's trousers pushing them down with his boxers and letting them fall to the floor. Kazuki placed a small kiss on Keita's lips, and Keita could taste himself on his lips, Kazuki pushed in and swallowed Keita's small groan of resistance. They lay together a while whilst Keita got used to the feeling of Kazuki inside him. Keita began to move slightly against Kazuki unsure of what to do, Kazuki smiled softly and took over drawing out and pushing back in again in one fluid movement, causing Keita to gasp and cling to him. Kazuki tipped Keita's head towards him and kissed his lips gently,

"Relax" he repeated smiling as he felt Keita instinctively obey him, moving in and out gently a few more times to allow the younger boy to get used to the feeling

"Faster" a small voice said from below him and he looked down, to where Keita was avoiding his eyes, smiling he obliged and began to speed up.

Slowly he felt Keita relax even more and began to move faster, thrusting in roughly as he felt himself get closer. Keita gasped and shot upwards as Kazuki's movements brushed against a sensitive spot inside him, clinging to Kazuki as the older boy hit it again, he moaned Kazuki's name and clung tighter as he felt his body tense up and relax.

As Kazuki felt Keita come he lost control and let go clinging to the younger boy and calling his name. Pushing Keita backwards on the bed and pulling out of him Kazuki wrapped them up in a bed sheet and pulled Keita close in his arms; the boy already half asleep. Burying his face in Keita's hair he to succumbed to exhaustion and slept.

When Keita woke up the next morning he was alone; a note on the pillow next to him caught his attention,

Keita,

Sorry about leaving before you woke up, I had to take care of some business. I left your clothes at the end of the bed and some soap in the bathroom. I'll be back by breakfast. See you later,

Kazuki

And he had draw a smiling face at the bottom Keita smiled, annoyed he had left but happy that had at least left a note to explain his absence. Rolling out of bed, yawning he walked into the adjoining bathroom and tried to turn on the shower. It was broken, Keita sighed not really surprised; after all this was an old house and hadn't been used for many years. Turning back to the sink he washed his face and ran his hands through his hair; he could have a shower later. Walking back to the bed he found his uniform and pulled it on before checking to make sure everything was more or less as they'd found it. Glancing at his watch, he realised that he was supposed to be at breakfast in two minutes, Gasping in shock he pulled on his shoes and ran out of the house cursing Kazuki for making him late. Reaching the cafeteria he looked around for Kazuki and couldn't see him, grumpily he sat down annoyed that Kazuki hadn't made it to breakfast. Eating quickly so he wouldn't miss his first lesson he cleared his plates and ran outside, tripping over a pavement slab he fell, putting out his arms to break his fall the; the contact with hard pavement never came as he fell into Kazuki's arms,

"Careful now" Kazuki said helping Keita to his feet "Looks like you were able to get up by yourself this morning. Was it not enough for you?" he asked grinning slightly

Keita blushed slightly and looked away choosing to ignore the reference to how they had spent last night "Kazuki, you idiot. I barely made it to breakfast because of you! I didn't even have time to enjoy the food"

Kazuki looked at him before smiling "Roger that!" he said winking "Then I'll treat you to whatever you like for lunch"

Keita smiled and they walked down the path together in a comfortable silence, their shoulders just touching.

fin.


End file.
